Kieran Quarles
Kieran Quarles, also known as Ki, is a skilled Keyblade Wielder later a Keyblade Master of Light, the brother of Sora, and the main protagonist of Kieran's Adventures series. Personality Kieran is kind-hearted, helpful, kind, skillful, and self-confident. He also help people whenever they're in danger or when they're sad. Relationships Sora Sora is Kieran's brother. Pikachu Pikachu is Kieran's pet/Pokemon Partner and his best friend unlike Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. Ash Ketchum Ash Ketchum is Kieran's best friend but he's like a brother figure to him and Sora. Link Link is Kieran's best friend. Pit Lady Palutena Twilight Sparkle Princess Twilight Sparkle is Kieran's true and loyal friend. Rose Cheria Yagami Rose Cheria Yagami is Kieran's close childhood friend. Penny Polendina Penny Polendina is Kieran's best friend. Lily Swanson Lily is one of Kieran's closest companions. Jason Arnett Jason is one of Kieran's closest companions and voice of reason. Sasha Beaulieu Sasha is one of Kieran's closest companions. Emmett Dawson Emmett is one of Kieran's closest companions. Kristen Hall Kristen is one of Kieran's closest companions. Kairi Kairi is Kieran's love interest. Sci Twi Sci Twi is also one of Kieran's love interests. Destiny Oliver Destiny Oliver is also one of Kieran's love interests. Ruby Rose Ruby Rose is also one of Kieran's love interests. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is also one of Kieran's love interests. Yang Xiao Long Yang Xiao Long is also one of Kieran's love interests. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet is also one of Kieran's love interests. Leafa Leafa is also one of Kieran's love interests. Sinon Sinon is also one of Kieran's love interests. Daisy Yagami Daisy Yagami is also one of Kieran's love interests. Samus Aran Samus Aran is also one of Kieran's love interests. Lucina Lucina is also one of Kieran's Love interests. Lingyin Huang Lingyin Huang is also one of Kieran's love interests. Charlotte Dunois Charlotte Dunois is also one of Kieran's love interests. Ami Onuki Ami Onuki is also one of Kieran's love interests. Honoka Kosaka Honoka Kosaka is also one of Kieran's love interests. Maki Nishikino Maki Nishikino is also one of Kieran's love interests. Alice Zuberg Alice Zuberg is also one of Kieran's love interests. Sash Lilac Sash Lilac is also one of Kieran's love interests. Milla Basset Milla Basset is also one of Kieran's love interests. Gallery Kieran equestria girls.png kieran's new outfit.png|Kieran's new outfit Kieran the monsterhog.png|Kieran Quarles (Monsterhog Form) Kieran Quarles (My style).png|This is Kieran in Valerie's Style Kieran's keyblade armor.jpg|Kieran Quarles' Keyblade armor Kieran Quarles pirate.png|Kieran Quarles (pirate) Kieran as a merman.png|Kieran's Merman Form Kieran as a Inkling.png|Kieran (Inkling form) Trivia * Kieran will start his adventure in Kieran's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts * Kieran became a Keyblade Master by defeating Xemnas but became a true Keyblade Master by passing the Mark of Mastery Exam * Kieran owns a Pokemon: Pikachu. __FORCETOC__ Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Forgivers Category:Kieran Quarles Category:Males Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Teleporters Category:Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In-Love Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Narrators Category:Martial Artists Category:Original characters Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Swordsmen Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Fighters Category:OC characters Category:Metaltronus's Adventure Team Category:Main Protagonist Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Harem Characters Category:Team founders Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Holy Knight Warrior Team Category:Wise Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pure of Heart Category:MERMAIDS Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Lucis Quarles/Caelum Family Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Red Characters Category:Keyblade Master 6